The Hunt for Kullervo
by Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen
Summary: "So if we wait there until he comes again and kill him there he'll be gone for good." Tradgedy has struck at Camp-Half Blood. And Percy and Annabeth are ready for revenge.


"So if we wait there until he comes again and kill him there he'll be gone for good." Annabeth said excitedly. I guess I should explain the since we turned eighteen we have been hunting a shape shifting monster called Kullervo after he killed half of the people at Camp Half-Blood.

"Let's get Blackjack, Watertail, and the boat ready." Percy said. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Go get the kids," Annabeth told me. "We'll get them to camp this afternoon. I'll IM Chiron."

The next day they had Blackjack and his son Watertail were in the bottom of Percy and Annabeth's boat waiting for them. Percy and Annabeth came down and cast off into the ocean. They were headed to 5 Shaker Row, in a town a few hours away from London from their house on the beach in North Carolina.

_My brother is in the area we going to. His name is Skylark. _Blackjack said in Percy's head five minute's into the ride.

_You might get to see him then. _Percy telepathically replied.

_When can we stretch our wings? _Watertail asked Percy.

_You can go when ever we're half way there already. So you might want to take the chance while you can. _Percy answered and the Pegasi went to the top deck and hovered barely over the boat so the stayed with the boat because it was going pretty fast.

When they came within two minutes of the land they stayed on the boat with all four feet. Percy and Annabeth came up and they hit land luckily they didn't have to walk any where because the area they were looking for was ocean side.

There were three people walking on the beach. The middle one stopped and so did the other two. They paused for a minute then walked toward us.

"Col?" asked Percy

"Percy?" asked Col.

"Connie?" asked Percy.

"Percy?" asked Connie

"Annabeth?" asked Rat.

"Rat?" asked Annabeth.

"Percy?" asked Rat.

"Rat?" asked Percy.

"Col?" asked Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" asked Col.

"Connie?" asked Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" asked Connie.

"It's a small world." said Percy.

"Yes it is." said Connie.

"You know about mythology?" Col said pointing to the Pegasi on the boat.

"Yes, and apparently you do to." answered Percy.

"I'm a companion to Pegasi. Connie's a universal." Annabeth's eyes widened. "And Rat's a companion to Frost wolves."

"I don't know what that means, but Annabeth does. We're Half-Bloods. I'm a son of Poseidon. Annabeth's a daughter of Athena."

"And you travel together? And haven't killed each other?" questioned Rat.

"Took a while for me to pass that but it never bothered him, and now we're actually married." confirmed Annabeth. "Not without a fight from my mother who avoided the wedding though it was on Olympus. Poseidon was happy for us, he doesn't care about the whole Athena hating him thing. They are polar opposites."

"I have to go Annena's waiting." said Rat as he left.

"I can see that." said Connie. "And you might want to get the Pegasi out of the sight of people who don't know about mythology."

"They can't see them most mortals see only what they comprehend. They think they're just horses." Percy told them.

Just then a mortal came up to us and said cool horses and walked away.

"Case in point." Percy said laughing a little. "It's fun to listen to." He whistled twice and Blackjack and Watertail came off the boat. "This is Blackjack" Percy said and pointed to Blackjack. "And this is his son Watertail."

"Blackjack like Skylark's brother that was taken by Luke." When Col said Luke Annabeth flinched. Col looked confuzzled.

"Not something typically talk about but I'll tell you later." Percy said putting his arm around Annabeth trying to comfort her.

"So where are you staying tonight?" asked Connie.

"Don't now yet." answered Percy.

Connie looks at Col, Col nods, and Connie asks "Would you like to stay at our house?"

"Sure." Annabeth said.

"Okay, oh, and my aunt Evelyn will probably beat us there. I would love for you to meet her but if we do that you might want to come with us it's getting dark." Connie said.

Percy told the Pegasi to wait until it gets a bit darker. They all got inside Col's car and headed to their house. When they got inside Evelyn was there waiting. "There you are." Evelyn said. "Who did you bring with you?" she added happily. Col introduced Percy and Annabeth to Evelyn. Evelyn looked at Connie in her 'Do they no about mythology?' look. Connie nodded. "Are you in the Society." Evelyn asked them.

"We're Half-Bloods actually." Annabeth said.

"So where did you all meet?" Evelyn asked. "You act like you've known each other for a long time."

"I met Connie in 1st grade and Col in 2nd." answered Annabeth.

"I met Connie in kindergarten and Col in 3rd grade." answered Percy.

"That was a strange way to get kicked out." Connie said half laughing half sad.

"Yes it was." Percy said.

"What happened." asked Evelyn.

"Two snakes came in into the classroom one wrapped around my leg and stayed there. Which wasn't the weirdest way for me to get kicked out it happened all the time. But what happened to Percy on the other hand, that's strange. The other snake was trying to attack everyone. Percy strangled it tied it in a knot and threw it out the window. Then, he fell asleep. Everyone was so terrified because we couldn't wake him up. But no when remembered when ever the teacher started talking no one could wake him up then either." Connie told the story laughing but stopped laughing for the last bit. "One person was never convinced. I shouldn't tell further."

"It's fine, I can listen to it, I just can't bring myself to talk about it." Percy said.

"Jason, Percy's twin brother, no one was able to tell him that Percy wasn't dead. He ran out of school, the stupid teacher watched it happen but kept her attention on waking Percy up saying that he was only a kindergartener and he wouldn't get very far until he would run back. He never did. For a year people reported seeing him but that he would run whenever someone tried to get him to go back home, saying he wouldn't go with anyone unless he saw Percy." Connie said sadly and softly. Annabeth looked at Percy with sympathy.

"6 months and the police gave up." Percy said surprisingly with little emotion, which surprised Annabeth. "Like I said I can listen to it but I can't say it for myself. I heard it probably at least two times every day for two years." Percy explained in a whisper. "Everyone wanted to hear the story. They would have my mom tell it to them over and over again, then pass the story on. Nico found out about it somehow and keeps saying he's alive, I don't believe him."

"Why don't you believe him?" asked Annabeth.

"I believed him… until the choice, Jason was 10 minutes older." Percy said.


End file.
